


Princess Diaries of Princess Ladybug

by I_need_Coffee_and_Linkeduniverse



Series: Princess diaries fandom [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is in a middle ground, Alya sugar, Badass Alya Césaire, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Blame it on chloe, F/M, Genovia (The Princess Diaries), He is spineless though, I'm not set on a ship yet, Inspired by Princess Diaries, Lila salt, Marinette is a princess, Marinette justs wants to live her life, Some salt, but I'm thinking Felinette, chloe salt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_need_Coffee_and_Linkeduniverse/pseuds/I_need_Coffee_and_Linkeduniverse
Summary: Marinette is just an average girl, she has a loving mother, a best friend and some confidence issues but who wouldn't with Satan reborn better known as Chloe. Mari just wants to go through school with her head down, out of sight.That's gets shaken up when her grandmother Gina shows up, telling her she is princess of Genovia...Why can't things ever be normal?
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/?
Series: Princess diaries fandom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927918
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. A normal morning

If Marinette had to pick one word to describe her, it would be average. She wasn’t super smart however she could get good grades if she studied. She wasn’t very athletic however she could run if PE required it. Her parents were divorced and Marinette hadn’t seen her father's side of the family sense forever, however she had her mother, Sabine, and her mother’s side of the family who made it clear she was wanted and loved. She didn’t have a lot of confidence but hey anyone would have confidence issues if you had to deal with Queen Satan, Chloe.

“Well Tikki this is as good as it's gonna get” Marinette mutters to her fluffy calico cat as she stared at her reflection. She had yet to get rid of her childish pigtails but had at least taken some effort to make her outfit match, she hadn’t tried anything fashion related public sense Chloe had stolen one of her designs and then proceeded to dump her drink on the blunette when she called her out.

The 14 year old made her way down stars, having to lock up the cat because cat hair in a bakery would be a nightmare. 

Sabine smiled as she saw her daughter.

“Hey mom,” Marinette said, giving a hug.

“Morning sweetie” Sabine said as she kissed Marinette’s head. The girl immediately went into tearing into a bagel as Sabine drank her bitter coffee.

“Mom, If you don’t need my help today, I'll be helping Alya today” Marinette commented thinking about her best friend. Alya had the confidence that Mari lacked and while most people claimed they were nothing alike the two girls were thick as thieves. Alya had even helped Mari by getting her to appear on her blog and podcast under the identity Ladybug.

“Actually Marinette your grandma wants to see you” Sabine comments before seeing Marinette’s confusion, as Sabine own mother passed away when Mari was ten “Tom’s mother, the ambassador from Genovia”

“Oh” Marinette said before the words finally settled in “Wait really?”

Sabine nodded a yes.

“What does she want? And Genovia? Isn’t it a very wealthy country, why would she even have time for me? She never made time before?” Marinette started to ask, every single question that popped into her head coming out.

“I don’t know you’ll have to ask her,” Sabine said as Mari grumbled under her breath. 

Sabine and Marinette tried to keep their morning positive before their normally chaotic day. Sabine went to the bottom floor, getting set up before the other worker was schelde to get in, while Marinette went out the door.

“Hey girl, I brought coffee” Alya said with a smile,as she handed a cup to Marinette “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be” Marinette huffed out as she took a drink of her coffee. It was about a 15 minute walk to the school, which they had always took their time with, seeing as this was their way of relaxing before they entered the school ruled by queen satan. This morning Marinette at least told Alya about what her mom said.

“Really after all these years?” Alya asked in shock as Mari mentioned her grandmother “What does she want?”

“I really don’t know” Marinette admitted as she took another drink “But if it was anything like dad’s cousin, likely just telling me how much of a disappointment i was”

“Nuh uh girl we won’t allow that” Alya said with fury in her eyes “I will throw hands with your grandma if she pulls that sh-”

“Alya!” Marinette said through laughter “There's no need to threaten my grandma, besides I could take her.” Both girls shared a laugh as they finally got to the entrance of their school, Chloe and Lila voices could be heard coming from within much to their annoyance. 

“I can pour coffee on them” Alya said, Mari not being sure if her friend was offering or just making a statement of what she was gonna do.

“Then you will be suspended for a week, and i’ll have to deal with them alone” Marinette stated not wanting to relive the week without Alya.

“Yeah, you're right” Alya stated.

“Welp let’s head to class” Marinette said, it was time to start their day.


	2. School life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day for Marinette....right?

The first class of the day was Mrs. Bustier and Chloe was already up to her normally stuff. She was curled up next to Adrien, Lila on the boy’s other arm as both loudly talked about their weekends to were everyone in the class could hear.

While Marinette did have a crush on Adrien, I mean he was smart and good looking, it slowly shifted more towards pity for the poor guys as he only really hung around with Chloe, who always told people about being childhood friends with Adrien. Honestly Adrien’s expression half of the time made Mari want to call the police with how uncomfortable the boy looked.

However that was only the half of the time, the other half Marinette really wanted to punch him in the face. Apparently the only way to keep Chloe from bullying him was bullying others, while Marinette could see the signs that he didn’t like bullying she still held a grudge after he destroyed Nate’s art project. Adrien was just a person of contradictions, his behavior reflecting those around him and sadly most of the time it was the two miss evils.

Before Marinette even notice class time was over, they hadn’t really learn anything sense Chloe got Mrs. Bustier on a tangent on how great the Bourgeois family was.

The only thing that Mari really noticed was reading over a news story of a new show with Alya and whispering to Nino about the new cd he was working on.

On the way to the next class, Alya had sprung up an idea she had though over the summer.

“You should totally run for class president girl” Alya stated as her other classmates of Alix, Rose and Jules nodded in agreement.

“Me? Oh no no Alya I couldn’t do that” Marinette said as the group slowly walked towards their science class “I’m too shy to even think about speaking publicly and then there's the problem of Chloe and Lila” The girls at least nodded in agreement with that comment.

“Come on Mari you could be great though” Alya said “You never forget birthdays and are always trying your best to help out people.”

“You help the art club get funding and get a teacher willing to oversee it” Alix said with a smile, happy she could do her graffiti without getting in trouble.

“And you help me and Juleka come out” Rose said as she held up hers and Jules hands.

“And you help me with my self confidence” Juleka said as she moved her hair out of her face, even with dealing years of Chloe bs yet Marinette had helped her confidence so much.

“Yeah you could make a great class president” Alya stated.

“Ha!” Chloe said as she walked by, slightly shoving the other girls “As if Chang could ever be better than me” She commented before turning to glare daggers at Marinette “You should know your place” She sneered before walking off.

Marinette and the other girls watched as Chloe walked away, Mari waiting until the girl was far enough away to flip her the bird.

Of course the day passed by really fast, even with Chloe and Lila throwing glares in Marinettes and Alya’s directions however other than that the day was uneventful with the passing boredom.

Before Marinette knew it, it was lunchtime and while she had originally wanted to take her time and join her friends for lunch however after some text from her mom, Marinette figured she would just grab lunch on the way to the embassy, following the address her mother had sent through text.  
-  
Marinette finally got to the address she was sent, and honestly it shocked her. She had expected something big like all the embassies like she had seen during field trips but nothing this elaborate, it looked like they had stolen part of a palace and made into the building. Mari finally got over her shock and hit the little buzzer.

‘ _School tours are on the weekend young lady_ ’ a voice said through the speaker.

“Sorry, I'm here to see my grandmother” Marinette said as she pressed the button hoping she was doing it right.

‘ _Name?_ ’ the voice replied.

“My grandmother is Regina Dupain, my name is Marinette Cheng,” Marinette said through the buzzer, slightly wishing she wasn’t there.

‘ _Oh of course! Come right in_ ’ the voice said as the gate opened, a part of Marinette signed as she thanked the voice and walked through the gate.

Marinette made it to the entrance and it was just as fancy on the inside as it was the outside. However any wonder and excitement was taken away when a man in a suit took her backpack from her, obviously searching it.

“Hey” Marinette said as she notice the guard feeling around her bookbag “please don’t crush my macarons”

“You’re macarons are fine” the guard said in a thick accent before nodding to the other guard. The other guard led her to what Mari would guess would count as a ‘living room’ and told her that Regina would see her shortly. Marinette just slowly sat down on a beautiful couch that looked like it belonged in a museum rather. Mari just looked around, just taking in all the decorations and all the amazing art, before a woman with blond hair walked into the room on the phone, however she quickly hung up the phone and looked at Marinette.

“Hello Marinette, my name is Mary, I am your grandmother secretary” Mary said as she shook Mari’s hand “Your grandmother will be here in a few minutes”

“No need I am here” Regina said, making all the workers stand up. The older women had bright green eyes and white hair and an elegant, business dress. Regina immediately came up and gave Marinette a hug, much to the confusion of Mari.

“Uh..hello?” Marinette said.

“It’s so nice to meet you, and please call me Gina” Regina said before turning to Mary “Please set up for tea.”

“Um it’s nice to meet you?” Marinette offered not really knowing how to interact with her grandmother she had never met before.

“I’m so sorry we haven’t been able to meet before” Gina said, not noticing Marinette’s fury behind her eyes “I have a gift for you”

Marinette was about to give a response before Mary interrupted.

“Tea is ready” Mary said.

Welp time to figure out what Regina wanted.


End file.
